Royalty
by Lady Articuna White Raven
Summary: A stasis pod containing a member of the Maximals Royal Family crashes...
1. Default Chapter Title

ROYALTY: PART 1  
  
Dinobot was running as fast as his raptor feet would allow him. The stasis pod had crashed. And it had to be while he was out of comm range. Figures, he thought to himself. He hoped the Maximal sensors would detect it and send someone out. Knowing Megatron, he'd send his flyers out to reprogram the protoform inside. Finally, he arrived in thick underbrush. The pod had landed on some thick bushes, so there appeared to be no serious damage. He stayed far back from it as it scanned for a Beast Mode. Once it finished, he moved closer to examine the pod. He noticed a symbol on the side.   
  
"The Royal Family?" he whispered to himself.   
Just then, he thought he heard the buzzing of Waspinator's wings "Scan mode," he was then able to see Waspinator and Terrosaur flying. They were minutes away. "Dinobot, Maximize!"   
Now with his sword, he hid in the brush waiting to ambush when...   
  
"Oh man...Oh man..." Dinobot looked at the now open stasis pod.   
An owl was perched on the edge, twisting its head around. "What happened? This is not good. Not good at all..." The owl seemed to have a female voice. Then she looked at the sky. "Giant bugs. Great, what's next?" She turned and went looking in the pod. "Where is it? Don't tell me I forgot it...Ah ha!" The owl held a small mini-computer in her beak and flew away.   
  
Quickly, Dinobot fired his optic lasers at the flying Predacons. One beam clipped Terrosaur. The other barely missed Waspinator. "Face me!" Dinobot yelled, but the Predacons began to retreat.   
Dinobot growled in anger. How could have dawdled? Now a member of the Maximals Royal Family just flew away. "Beast Mode." He went to his raptor Beast Mode and began to chase down the owl.   
  
Princess Articuna had flown for quite a distance. Her new wings of her owl Beast Mode were getting tired. She slowed down and landed. She put down her small computer and said, "BJ scan for any energy signatures."   
  
"Scanning..." the computer replied. There was a short pause. Then BJ the computer replied. "One signature approaching from southwest."   
  
Dinobot finally caught up with the Royal Maximal. She looked at him and said, "Who are you?"   
  
Dinobot paused to catch his breath. "My name is Dinobot. I had attempted to take you back to the Maximal base, but there were approaching Predacons and-"   
  
"PREDACONS!" the owl yelled. "There are Predacons here?"   
  
"Yes. Now follow me and I shall lead you to the Maximal base."   
The owl paused. "If you lead me, you'll pass out halfway." she said. "Park it and rest at least."   
  
Dinobot gave a small snarl, but he knew she was right. Slowly, he settle down. "Only for a moment."   
"Whatever." Dinobot looked at her with one eye and said, "I observed Royal insignia on your pod. I assume you are a Member of the Maximal Royal Family, correct?"   
  
The owl sighed. "Correct. My name is Princess Articuna. And before you ask, I was on the Maximal ship to be dropped off at a deep space station when the Predacons attacked."   
  
Dinobot nodded. He looked at the sky for a moment. "We should go now."   
  
"Lead the way."   
  
Once at the Maximal base, Articuna transformed into her Robot Mode. "Princess Articuna, Maximize!" Her legs unfolded from the owl talons and the owl face revealed a more feminine one. The owl's chest folded down to make a sort of skirt. Her wings stayed on her back and were free to move. A royal tiara was on her brow. Her long artificial robot hair was a brown/red color. She had a white finish. Dinobot couldn't help but stare. Very few female Predacons were like her.   
  
"Perfect..." he whispered.   
  
She flashed him a smile. "Ready?" she asked. Dinobot nodded.   
  
Once inside, she was greeted by Optimus Primal. "Welcome to the Axalon, your highness."   
  
"Thanks, but please don't call me 'your highness'. It gets really annoying after a while." She replied.   
  
Cheetor came forward. "Hey there. The others call me Cheetor, but you can call me anytime."   
  
"Right, Anytime." She said with a grin.   
  
Rattrap shook her hand. "Name's Rattrap. Don't mind Spots here. And I see ya met Choppaface already."   
  
Dinobot growled, but said nothing.   
  
Optimus continued the introductions. "Over there is Rhinox, but he's busy at the moment."   
Rhinox was sitting at one computer, almost oblivious to the Princess Maximal.   
"Nice to meet all you." Articuna said.   
  
Optimus approached Rhinox. "What are you doing?"   
  
Rhinox replied, "I'm getting weird readings from the Predacon base. It looks like they're trying to..." he trailed off.   
  
"What?" Cheetor asked. "Tell us already."   
  
Rhinox paused. "Looks like they're trying to unlock a stasis chamber. And it's working."   
  
"What's a stasis chamber?" Rattrap asked.   
  
"It's like a stasis pod, but far more advanced. And they're usually used for someone really important."   
  
Dinobot snarled. "Moltraca"   
  
"What?" Articuna asked. "Did you say Moltraca?"   
  
"Who's Moltraca?" Cheetor asked.   
  
"The Predacon Princess." Dinobot began to explain. "She has training in asisaination and skills in genocide."   
  
"That don't sound good." Rattrap said.   
  
"It's not." Articuna replied. "Two years ago, you may all have heard of the Maximal colony on Hendak III disappearing."   
  
"Yes," Optimus said. "They think there was a natural disaster and the Maximals couldn't get off planet in time."   
  
"That's not what happened. Moltraca destroyed the colony. All she cares about is power and taking lives. She likes seeing others suffering." Articuna sighed heavily. "I tried to stop her. And I failed. All those Maximals died because I couldn't save them." She lowered her head.   
Everyone was silent for a moment.   
  
"Moltraca sounds pretty bad..." Rhinox muttered.   
  
"Why weren't we told the truth?" Cheetor asked.   
  
"This is politics." Articuna replied. "The TriPredacous Council naturally covered it up, because of the violation of the Pact made by the Maximals and Predacons. But my sister and I did some research and found out the truth. Only my sister and I know."   
  
Dinobot continued. "Moltraca was brought with the Predacons because she wanted the power that might come if Megatron would succeed. But if he fails, Moltraca will destroy him without a thought."   
Optimus looked at the screen that showed the Predacons activity. For a few cycles, the base was quiet.   
  
Then Rhinox shouted. "Predacon signature!" Instantly, the outer auto-guns were on-line.   
  
Looking out a window, they could see Waspinator. "Nooooo! Maximalzz no shoot Wazzzpinator! Wazzzpinator bring mezzzage for Maximalzz!" He dropped a small container on the ground outside and buzzed off.   
  
The Maximals stared for a moment once they were outside. Then, an image of Megatron's face appeared. "Attention Maximals." the hologram said. "I have a message for Optimus Primal and Princess Articuna. Meet me at the following coordinates...or be destroyed."   
  
Everyone stared at the fading image. "It's more than likely a trap." Dinobot said.   
  
"Beast Mode." Articuna whispered. She began to fly away.   
  
"Wait!" Optimus yelled. "Where are you going?" Articuna didn't answer.   
  
  
Articuna waited for Megatron at the coordinates he had sent. It was a dull, rocky area with little vegetation. She turned her owl head around, watching for the T-rex to appear.   
  
Just then, she saw a large vulture slowly flying to her. Quickly, Articuna took out BJ and said, "BJ, identify."   
  
"Predacon energy signature." BJ replied.   
  
Articuna stayed still as the vulture landed several meters away. "So you came," the vulture said.   
  
Articuna narrowed her yellow owl eyes. "Moltraca."   
  
"Bingo! Even Terrosaur identified the Royal symbol on your stasis pod. And I knew I had to see you again. Moltraca, Terrorize!" Moltraca transformed to her Robot Mode, armed with a large battle ax and sharp spikes on her knees and shoulders. The vulture head moved to her back and the wings folded away as her feet twisted from the talons. All sorts of ornaments were decorating her head that seemed to mark how many lives she had taken.   
  
Articuna didn't hesitate. "Articuna, Maximize!" Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she drew two electric arrows and said, "I won't let you take more innocent lives."   
  
"I won't let you spoil my fun!" Moltraca swung he massive ax.   
  
Articuna crossed her arrows and used them to parry the blow. She stumbled backward. "Since when was there fun in murder!"   
  
Moltraca tried a horizontal swing, but Articuna dodged it and managed to drive an arrow into Moltraca's shoulder. "Ahhhhhh! You little bird-brain!" Moltraca held her ax in her good arm and swung on Articuna.   
  
The blade connected with Articuna's wing, and several feathers and her wing tip were severed off. "Hey! You airhead! Don't try that on me!" She managed to get back a meter and drew a longbow, the same color as her owl feathers. She set the arrow and let it fly.   
  
Moltraca swung her ax like a baseball bat and knocked the arrow away. "You got something better than that? The Maximals I played with two years ago didn't." With that, she fired orange optic lasers at Articuna.   
The Maximal Princess had little time to react. She managed to move away for only one beam to catch her hip. She fell to one knee, one hand on her hip. She looked at the Predacon Princess.   
  
Moltraca smiled an evil smile on her dull red face. "So you lose. Just like you Maximals were always destined to. Once Megatron gets me enough energon, we'll go back to Cybertron and finally take our rightful place." She held the blade of her ax over Articuna's head. "And it all starts with your destruction!"  
  
Just then, two green beams shot her hand off and dropped the ax. Dinobot leapt up, followed by the other Maximals. Their weapons here ready to fire. "Leave her alone!" Optimus demanded.   
  
Moltraca looked around. "Moltraca to Megatron, come in." she tried her comlink. There was no reply. "Stupid interference."   
  
"Hey!" Rattrap yelled, approaching Moltraca. "He said ta leave her alone!" He held his gun inches from Moltraca's face.   
  
"I'm not afraid of you." Moltraca sneered. She looked at the crippled Articuna. "And this is not over." She went to her vulture Beast mode and flew away.   
  
Dinobot scooped up Articuna in his arms. "Are you in any pain?"   
  
"Just enough to keep me awake." she replied. They exchanged small smiles. "Thanks for coming for me."   
  
"I knew I could not allow you to battle alone."   
  
Cheetor gave her a grin. "You can bow down and praise me later."   
  
"Keep dreaming."   
  
Optimus laughed a bit and took Articuna from Dinobot. "I'll take you back to the base. You'll need a few cycles in the CR chamber. Prime jets, ON!" He blasted off.   
  
The other Maximals went to Beast Mode for the walk back to the base.   
  
Rattrap whispered to Dinobot, "So, Choppaface, mind if I make a move on da Princess?"   
"Shut up, vermin. I believe the Princess has made her decision."   
  
"How do ya know, Scalebelly?"   
  
"Because I am infinitely smarter than you, mouse."   
  
  
  
ROYALTY-PART 2  
  
Moltraca was angry. And that wasn't a good thing. The Predacons knew that and were smart enough to keep their distance.  
In the Predacon base, she was sitting on a platform, thinking. She had just come from the CR tank for the repairs needed after the fight with Articuna and the Maximals.   
  
"What do you mean, you want command?" Megatron asked.   
  
"You heard me." Moltraca replied. "You've been on this rock for over sixteen solar cycles and the Maximals are still here! And I didn't join you just to take orders!"  
  
"No one leads but me!" Megatron yelled back.   
  
"Yes, Megatron is our leader!" Scorpanok proudly declared.  
  
Moltraca crossed her arms. She hated when things didn't go her way.  
  
There was a gulp from nearby. "Excuse me, your highness," Moltraca turned to Terrosaur. "Perhaps, you and Megatron could...um...maybe ...share command..."  
  
"WHAT???!!!!" Megatron and Moltraca yelled at the same time.   
  
"Me? Share command with HIM??" Moltraca asked. She scowled and drew her battle ax. "Would you like to try again?" She approched the shuddering Terrosaur.  
  
"Wait, Moltraca." Megatron said. "Terrosaur may have an idea, yes."  
  
"I do?" Terrosaur asked.  
  
At the Maximal base...  
"Hey Articuna," Cheetor asked, coming up to the Princess who was working at her mini-computer, BJ  
  
"Yes?" she asked.   
  
"I was just wonderin'" He cocked his head. "When we get back to Cybertron, could I go on a date with one of your sisters?"  
  
"Why?" Articuna asked, not looking up at him.  
  
"Oh come on, do I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes." Articuna said with a grin.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, because they are my sisters."  
  
Cheetor growled.   
Just then, Articuna's comm beeped. "Optimus Primal to Articuna."  
  
"Sorry Spots." Articuna said. "Articuna here."  
  
"I need to talk to you. Privately."  
  
"Okay. I'm on my way.  
  
Articuna put BJ away and began to head to Optimus' office. Cheetor was following her. "Please?" he begged.   
  
"No!" Articuna replied. "Would you lay off? I'll talk to you about it later."  
  
Cheetor sighed. "Fine." He crossed his arms. "Girls..."  
  
"Boys..." the princess muttered. Down the hall, Articuna rounded a corner, bumping into Dinobot. The raptor bot quickly apologized. "I am sorry."  
  
"No, it was my fault. Should've watched where I was going." Articuna told him.   
  
Dinobot smiled at her and asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Just to see Optimus. What about you?"  
  
Dinobot snarled. "I have patrol with Rattrap."  
  
Articuna gave a smypathetic smile. "Sorry about that. See you later!" She continued down the hall.   
Dinobot watched her until she was out of sight before continuing on his way.   
  
Articuna knocked on Optimus' door.  
  
"Enter." came the reply from inside.   
"Articuna, glad to see you." Optimus said. "Have a seat." he gestured to a chair. Once she sat down, he continued speaking. "Articuna, I've been thinking about yesterday, when you battled Moltraca."  
  
"Oh, that was nothing," she replied. "Just had to vent, that's all. I wont' be doing that for awhile."  
  
"No, that's not the point. Had we not arrived when we did, you'd be a pile of slag. So before you interrupt me now, I'm doing this for your protection. I'm not allowing you to leave the base without another Maximal and I want you to avoid battle whenever possible."  
  
"What?! Why?" Articuna exclaimed, standing up. "Are you serious? Where did you get an idea like that?"  
  
"I swore to your father that I would not let any harm come to you until you were delievered to that space station. And I plan to keep my oath." Optimus replied. "I don't care whether you like it or not, this is my final desicion."  
  
Articuna narrowed her optics and clenched her fists. "You treat me like I'm the Golden Disk." She turned to the door and left.   
  
Optimus looked out the window. Maybe enforcing this wasn't a good idea, but the Predacons would capture Articuna and hold her for ransom on Cybertron if he wasn't careful.   
"And I will be careful." Optimus said to himself.   
****  
Meanwhile, just outside the Predacon base:  
"This has better work." Moltraca said to Tarantulus. She and the spider bot were in Beast Mode.   
  
"Of course it will work." Tarantulus replied. "But we must wait for Optimus to take the bait."  
  
Moltraca snickered. "Knowing Primal, he'll never let Articuna out of his site. And Maximals are so predictable." She laughed to herself. "This is going to be great! Ha Ha!"  
  
Tarantulus began laughing, too. "Great indeed!"  
  
"Did I say you could laugh?" Moltraca yelled.  
  
Back at the Maximal base:  
"Pred signatures are coming in from Lata Quadrant!" Rhinox yelled.   
  
"Oh man." Rattrap said. "The auto-guns ain't workin worth scrap! They're still a mess from da crash!"  
  
Optimus sighed. "Well that's just prime."  
  
The sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard. "We must defend our ground!" Dinobot yelled.  
They all went to Beast Mode and headed for the lifts.  
  
"Wait!" Articuna yelled, hoping to them on her owl talons. "Let me come with you!"  
  
"No Articuna." Optimus said. "Someone should stay here and guard the base. Besides, you know you have to stay here." Optimus & the other Maximals left the base.   
  
Articuna watched them leave.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

ROYALTY: part 3  
  
The sounds of battle raged along the countryside. To Dinobot, it was music to his ears. Already he had taken down Scorpanok and was ready to advance to Megatron.   
  
Moltraca was flying overhead, firing her optic lasers at the Maximals. A frustrated Cheetor continually tried to shoot her. "Hey Bigbot!" he yelled to Optimus. "We're outnumbered!"  
  
Tigatron asked, "Where is the Princess?" Then, the boulder he was shooting from exploded.   
  
Optimus wasn't in a hurry to answer that question.   
"We're all gonna die!" said Rattrap. Everyone was too busy to tell him to shut up.   
  
"I've got an idea," said Optimus, rocketing into the sky on his jets.   
  
"Oh, I'm scared." said Moltraca sarcastically. "You're outnumbered even in the air." She looked to Terrosaur, who was behind her. "Terrosaur, keep firing! Black Arachnia, take over for Scorpanok!"  
  
"Hmmm..." thought Tarantulus. "The Princess is used to giving orders, but what about taking them..."  
  
While Moltraca and Optimus battled in the air, Cheetor, Rattrap and Dinobot struggled to keep busy on the ground. Rhinox was huddled over Tigatron, who had taken heavy damage and was out of the fight. "We've gotta get out here!" he yelled.   
  
Dinobot would have said no, but that wasn't possible because he found Waspinator's blaster shoved right in his face. His buzzing wings drowned out all other sounds. "Lizard-bot getzzz slagged now! Waspinator having good day!" Then, Dinbot saw an electro-arrow fly from the clouds and strike Waspinator right in the back. "Nooooo!" he yelled, crashing to the ground.  
  
"Articuna?" Dinobot asked.   
  
Optimus Primal never expected Moltraca to have such areial skill. He had planned to take an offesive position, but found himself on defense.   
"Now I'm going to do what Megatron couldn't." said Moltraca. She raised her battle ax in one hand and swung down right toward Optimus. Awkwardly, he dodged that attack, but then he saw Moltraca's real purpose: The force of her blow moved her behind him. Before he could turn around, she used her optic lasers to destroy Optimus' jets.   
  
"Ha Ha!" she laughed. "You Maximals are so stupid!" she pointed the the canyon Optimus was falling into. He would have no way to avoid that.  
  
"Bigbot!" Cheetor gasped.   
  
"Hang on!" came a new voice. Princess Articuna, in robot mode, dove from the clouds after Optimus.   
  
"No!" gasped Moltraca, before she was clipped by Dinobot's optic lasers.  
  
Articuna dove as fast as she could and grabbed Optimus by the foot, then spread her wings and glided onto the edge of the canyon.   
  
Megatron roared in anger. "Noooooo! Predacons retreat!"   
  
Once the Predacons were gone, Articuna asked Optimus, "Are you okay?"  
  
"What in the name of the Matrix do you think you were doing?!" Optimus yelled.   
  
Articuna paused, as if she didn't quite get the picture. "Saving your life?" She glanced at the sparks shooting from Optimus' jets.  
  
"You disobyed my orders and left the base!"  
  
"If I didn't you'd be a pile of scrap down there!"  
  
"It's the principal of the thing! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Articuna crossed her arms. She glanced at the others, finally, her optics stopped at Dinobot. He only looked back at her. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she replied, "You're welcome." She went to Beast Mode and waited for them to return to base.  
  
  
PERSONAL JOURNAL: PRINCESS ARTICUNA  
----Well, I've totally embarressed myself in front of Dinobot. I TRY to help out but Optimus insists on making sure that I'm with someone else at all times. At least Tigatron and Rhinox aren't giving me a hard time. I really wish Dinobot would look me in the eye again....  
  
  
The Maximals were gathered around a holoprojection of the Predacon base. "Where's Articuna?" Cheetor asked.  
  
"I don't know." said Optimus. He turned on his comlink. "Optimus to Articuna, come in."  
  
"Articuna here. You rang?"  
  
"Did you forget there was a meeting?"  
  
"No. I'm waiting for my escort."  
  
Optimus rolled his optics. "I'm pretty sure it's safe."  
  
"Fine. Articuna out."  
  
Optimus sighed. "Does she have to make a drama out of this?"  
  
Dinobot spoke up. "It seems to me that you are the one, Optimus, who is making a drama out of this."  
  
A voice from behind said, "I agree." Articuna sat down between Dinobot and Rhinox. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
Optimus nodded. "Articuna, I want to have a meeting with you when this is over. Okay Maximals, here's what we think is going to happen..."  
  
  
ROYALTY part 4  
  
Moltraca struggled to breathe, but Megatron retained a harsh grip on her small frame, crushing her with his T-rex hand. "The last battle has proven your inability to lead and predict the Maximals actions. Now you will accept me as your commander or you will be destroyed, yes..."  
  
"Any who wants you as their commander needs a full system diagnostic." Moltraca replied.   
  
Megatron clenched his teeth. "Then you shall die!" He squeezed harder and harder. Soon Moltraca's computer began droning out warnings.   
  
"Fine!" She gasped, knowing that being dead wouldn't help her win. "You can lead...just let me go!" Megatron abrubtly dropped her.  
  
"Let this be a reminder," he said to the others watching. "of what will happen to those who oppose me." With that, he left the room. The other Predacons obidently followed.  
  
Moltraca worked on catching her breath, kneeling on the floor. She had never lost such a match before. ~Smooth move, girl~ she thought to herself. ~You've really shown him who's boss.~  
Suddenly, she realized that someone else was in the room with her. She looked up to see Terrosaur standing over her. "What do you want?" she asked as coldly as she could.  
  
Terrosaur didn't speak, and from the look on his face made Moltraca think that he really didn't know why he was there.   
  
"If you don't have a good reason for being here then get out before I turn you into a hood ornament." she told him.  
  
"Well, I..." he started. "I saw that you um...tried to get control from Megatron and I uh...well I was wondering if you'd um...like a um...um..."  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Moltraca.  
  
"A partner. Please don't hurt me!" he held his arms over his face.  
  
Moltraca normally would have taken out her battle ax and given Terrosaur a serious reformatting, but with the situation..."Terrosaur," she said. "Partner, you're mind kind of guy." She put an arm over his shoulders.  
  
"What?" Terrosaur asked.  
  
  
3 WEEKS LATER...  
Princess Articuna of the Maximals spread her wings. It felt so good to get out in the cool breeze for once.   
Optimus Primal finally lifted some of the security protocols he had put on her for her protection. He realized that he'd need all the troops he could get and holding back Articuna wouldn't help.  
Rhinox had sent her and Dinobot out to salvage the last of the energon from the standing stones and investigate it further. Already the Maximals had taken the energon from the odd monument, but they wanted to make sure the Preds hadn't raided it.   
  
Articuna looked down from the sky at Dinobot. The raptor was running down below, darting his head to the sides at times, watching for any Predacons.   
  
Articuna was doing that, too. Or at least trying to. It was just SUCH a nice & she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. The cool breeze, the bright sun, the singing birds...  
  
"Dinobot to Princess Articuna," Dinobot had opened their comm channel.  
  
"Articuna here. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Perhaps I should be asking you that question." said Dinobot. "Are you all right?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have been gliding on and off course for the past ten minutes."  
  
If Articuna could have, she would have blushed. Looking around, she realized that Dinobot was right. With a slight adjustment of her wings, she was back on course. "Sorry about that. Thanks Dinobot. I'm just not used to being outside."  
  
"I understand. We will arrive at the Standing Stones soon. Have you detected any Predacons?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'll do a quick check." Articuna quickly went to Scan Mode. After a minute, she replied. "Nope. Everything looks fine."  
  
"Good. Dinobot out."   
  
Once at the standing stones, Articuna looked around, landing on her talons. There was still rock scattered about from the Maximals first raid on the energon there.   
Dinobot sniffed the air. "Hmmm...we must make this quick."  
  
Articuna peered into the rock-like bowl that once held a cache of energon. "That's it, it's all empty. At least we beat the Preds to it." She looked at him. "I wonder who built this..."  
  
"I have no wish to find out. I am a warrior, not a scientist." Dinobot replied. He carefully touched one of the massive square boulders with a claw. "The dimensions of this site are all very precise. It would have taken a people with technology to build it. Yet the needed technology is not present on this planet. And it would not be the Predacons. They would not have wasted the energon here."  
  
Articuna took out BJ. "BJ," she said. "Analyze this site, level 6 scaning."   
  
"Scanning," replied BJ. A few minutes later, BJ reported, "Scan complete."  
  
Articuna looked at the small screen, her bright owl eyes wide. "Now what's this?" she eyed the odd blueprints on the small screen.  
  
"What?" asked Dinbot, trying to look over her shoulder.   
  
Articuna paused, thinking. "BJ, using all present data, project possible function of this...place."  
  
"Projecting," said BJ. Soon a hologram appeared before Articuna & Dinobot. It showed the energon's power being released & causing an explosion. The blast caused a beam of energy to shoot into space.  
  
"It's some kind of signal." hissed Dinobot.  
  
Articuna was silent for a minute. "Someone's been here before us." she said quietly. "We have to tell Optimus."  
  
"You won't be tell Optimus a thing." sneered a voice. Articuna & Dinobot turned and saw Terrosaur and Moltraca perched on one of the stones. "That was so nice of you two to figure this out for us."  
  
"Dinobot, Maximize!"  
"Articuna, Maximize!"  
  
"Terrosaur, Terrorize!"  
"Moltraca, Terrorize!"  
  
Articuna clutched her bow. "It's gonna be a long day..." she muttered.  
With a loud yell, Dinobot leaped in the air, sword in hand. Terrosaur tried to shoot him, but missed. Dinobot's sword knoced Terrosaur's weapon from his hand.   
  
Articuna flapped her wings and faced Moltraca. "There isn't any energon here." Articuna told her. "What don't you just leave?" She aimed an electro-arrow at the Princess of the Predacons.  
  
"Because I don't want the energon." replied Moltraca.   
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." With that, Moltraca powered up her optic lasers.   
  
  
Meanwhile, at the ground, Terrosaur and Dinobot were locked in combat. Dinobot knew he had the upper hand. Literally, in that he was strangling Terrosaur. "Now, my former commrade-" he began.  
TSSSEEEWWWWWWW!!!! Following the sound of a laser was the sound of metal being severed. At his feet, an electro-arrow fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw Articuna fall to the ground. Her left wing had been severed from her body. Dinobot looked at Articuna in surprise. He knew he had to get to her, but...  
  
"What were you saying?" asked Terrosaur. Dinbot had no chance to reply, for he was knocked out by a laser from Terrosaur.  
  
To be continued......  
  
  



End file.
